Various environmentally friendly electric cars and hybrid vehicles have conventionally been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-318004 or the like describes an electric car.
An electric car described in this Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-318004 includes a charging lid automatic operation device for automatically opening and closing a charging lid closing a paddle insertion portion of a charging port by using an actuator.
A hybrid vehicle described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-154307 includes an internal combustion engine for power generation and an internal combustion engine for running, so that a driver can be guided to run the vehicle without relying on the internal combustion engine.
In addition, a hybrid vehicle described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-204361 employs two motor-generators to be able to generate an alternating-current voltage.
Here, in a conventional hybrid vehicle, positional relation between a device within an engine compartment and an energy source supply portion from which energy source such as electric power is supplied has not been considered.